


new guilty pleasure

by sharkyskadi



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Biting, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I feel dirty, I’m new I don’t get it, I’m so sorry, My level of embarrassment is through the roof, Oneshot, Please Forgive me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Smut, because I never planned on posting this, i apologize if the reader’s thoughts are too specific, i wrote this with no intention of it being public, reader is female, the reader is based off myself, this is not shameless, trust me I am very ashamed, ughgjjfhf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkyskadi/pseuds/sharkyskadi
Summary: My first ever fic, just an experiment in writing adult situations. The female reader (first person is used) gets cornered by Springtrap but ends up enjoying herself.
Relationships: Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	new guilty pleasure

* * *

  
I’m running through the dark hallways, away from the terrifying animatronic that called himself Springtrap. I’m completely out of breath and scared out of my mind. I tripped on something and realized that I was too slow and the animatronic was creeping towards me. I got trapped between him and a wall, and scooted back towards it.

  
He stared me down, and slowly dropped down on his hands and knees, emitting a deep, guttural growl. For some reason, my body betrays my brain and I feel a sudden warmth in my abdomen. Perhaps when I get scared out of my mind, I get extremely horny as well. (Well, mark me down as scared AND horny!)

  
He lets out a sudden snarl and lunges at me, pulling me away from the wall so my back was on the floor. I struggle and fight back but because of his extreme strength, he pins my hands above my head and forces my legs open, and kneels on top of me, keeping his waist in between my knees. “You can’t run from me, sweetheart,” he growled out, shoving his muzzle onto my stomach. He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. He obviously was smelling something that I wasn’t aware of. I let out a nervous squeak, and his eyes flicked open to look at me. “Someone’s excited to see me,” his large grin got wider. I glared at him and snarled, “Get the fuck off me.” He laughed shortly, and let one hand softly graze my cheek. “Are you sure you want that?” he purred. My face got hot with anger and arousal. But I didn’t want to go down without a fight. I turned my head and bit down on his hand as hard as I could. He quickly ripped it away and muttered,”Feisty, are we?” He looked at me again and sneered,”Why don’t I return the favor?” He grabbed the collar of my shirt, and ripped it down my arm, exposing my shoulder and collarbone. He quickly leaned down and bit into my neck. I squeaked, not expecting that to happen, and struggled to get him off. He dragged his jagged teeth along my shoulder, and started to nip at my collarbone. My movement was halted when he harshly shoved his free hand against my chest.

  
I started to feel lightheaded, and despite my brain’s desperation to fight back, and I let out a couple whimpers that were followed by a moan. I was surprised that I was so easily aroused. I have always referred to myself as asexual, but there were moments when I questioned it. Maybe I’m just different- and because of that, my body was going haywire. Something about him made me feel appalled, yet fascinated. By being handled like this, it was like flicking a sudden switch.

  
His ears twitched and he looked at me with desire. Obviously my unintended noise pleased him. “Enjoying yourself?” he purred, raking his metal fingers down my chest to my abdomen. I shivered at the touch and shakily let out a breath that I had been holding. I met the animatronic’s lustful gaze with a steely glare. “Absolutely not,” I stated, trying to be confident but failing because I was so shaken up. The rabbit let out a snort, and leaned down to my face. “You’re bad at lying,” he whispered in my ear, “your body is telling me otherwise.” His free hand started to roam my body as he nuzzled into the crook of my neck.  
Being touched this way made my skin feel hot, and it was getting harder to resist the urge to make noise or react to his caressing hand. His fingers traced the hem of my pants and fiddled under my shirt. To my dismay, my groin was starting to pound. My brain was getting hazy from the new sensations and I realized that I had started to whimper again. The rabbit started to scrape his teeth along my chest, and when he hit the sensitive tips, I grit my teeth and sucked in a breath.

  
The machine suddenly stopped and rested his chin in the middle of my chest, looking at me curiously, “If I let your arms go, will you behave like a good girl?” he questioned. There was a aggressive undertone to the question that made me nervous to fight back. I let out the breath I was holding and steeling my face, I stared him down and said, “I’m not planning on behaving for you.” He blinked and then growled, “Then you’ll be punished. Is that what you want?” My throat felt tight but I unexpectedly said, “Are you sure you want me to behave?” I shut up as soon as the words left my mouth. I hadn’t meant to say it so...sensually. The rabbit blinked in shock at the question but quickly recovered by lowering his eyelids and letting out a low, wanting sound. He slowly released my aching wrists. I started rubbing them, hoping that they weren’t bruised. I looked up at the animatronic rabbit, who was still staring me down in want. He suddenly dropped down from his hands to his elbows, making the distance between our bodies very thin. I was positive that he could feel my pulse pounding and the heat coming off my body. His face was less than an inch away from mine.  
He took a moment before muttering, “The opposite of behaving is being disobedient,” he tilted his head slightly and his good ear flopped forward with the movement. Feeling more confident from my rush of adrenaline I stated, “Being disobedient is also being unexpected.” He blinked and challenged, “So you think you’ll be able to surprise me? Hah!” He barked out a short laugh. “I’m not so sure about that, but I guess I’m willing to let you prove me wrong.”

  
I stopped and debated my choices. It was hard to think when the rabbit had his hips jammed in between my legs and his breath against my lips. Being influenced by my body’s desires, I thought of something that fueled my confidence.

  
I batted my eyes at the confused animatronic and let my hands slowly travel up his arms. I could feel the softness of his fur, and the pieces that were torn away from years of neglect. Reaching his face, I scraped my fingernails through his cheek fur as he closed his eyes and hummed softly. One of my hands reached his good ear, and while playing with it and twirling the wires jutting from the holes in it, the rabbit began to purr. The soft vibrations from his voicebox were calming.

  
I suddenly grabbed his ear and tilted toward my mouth. I whispered directly into it and smugly said, “Surprise.” Then I dragged my tongue and teeth up his cheek and to his ear. His eyes opened slightly and he groaned softly.

  
I had to admit, I was enjoying myself. What started out as a horror story when slowly evolving into something I’d rather not dwell on. Just enjoying the pleasure of this moment would be better than overthinking it. The olive rabbit pushed his muzzle into my hand, purring loudly again.

  
I used my free hand to lightly push on his chest. The rabbit followed my actions and went back up on his knees, dragging me with him with a strong hand at the small of my back. He rocked backwards and landed on his rear with a loud clanging sound. I covered my face with my hand, muffling the giggle I let out. He glanced at me with a exasperated look in his eyes, but let out a small chuckle.  
Grasping at the back of my neck, he roughly pulled me up on top of his lap. I wrapped my thighs around his waist and tried to ignore the throbbing in between my legs. The animatronic was pawing at my chest, running his rough finger s across my breasts, which caused me to jerk back and whimper. The hand on my spine arched my back and brought my neck and chest closer to him.  
The anticipation was killing me. I pushed his hands out of the way, and for a spilt second I saw disappointment in his eyes. I smirked at him and proceeded to pull my shirt off, and then my bra, throwing them to the side. Turning back to the rabbit, his eyes were glazed with lust and surprise. I pulled his good ear down to my chest, hoping that he would understand what I wanted. Without any hesitation, he started to ravish my skin, squeezing and scratching at my back. As he nipped and bit at my shoulders, I shuddered and let out a long moan. The sound filled him with excitement and he started to tremble. I loosely put my arms on his shoulders, digging my nails into his fur. As we both writhed around, I felt myself craving more than just this kind of touching. I wanted him to fill me and be my release. I desperately started to rock my hips against his to get some much needed friction. With a small thought of embarrassment, I realized that my wetness had probably started to leak through my pants. Somehow, I’d have to find a way to get them off. The fabric was getting in the way of some amazing textures.

  
The rabbit, caught up in squeezing at my chest and leaving bloody bite marks on me, barely noticed that he started to unconsciously rock against me as well. He groaned at the sensation, and mumbled a string of curse words.

  
And then, he felt me halt my movements suddenly, and I roughly shoved him to the floor. Rising from his lap, I held up a finger to him. “Stay down, boy,” I said teasingly. He was quite upset at the loss of contact but he obeyed the command and stayed on the floor, shifting himself up onto his elbows. His ears twitched in curiosity. I started to unbutton my pants, pulling them down and kicking them to the side. Just as I expected, I had because so wet with desire that my pants were soaked. I cringed at the thought of having to put them back on but shook the thought out of my head.

  
I glanced at the animatronic on the floor. He was gazing up at me with such an aroused expression that it made me blush. I slowly pulled down my wet underwear and threw it onto my small pile of clothes. I felt the rabbit’s gaze burning into me, and I slowly walked over to him. I placed my hands on his chest and seductively pressed my hips into his. I was burning up, and I felt like I needed something in me right away. I reached down and caressed my dripping sweet spot, moaning from the simple touch. The animatronic sat, watching my show with his fists clenched so hard he looked like he might break his own hands. I slowly inserted a finger inside, silently in awe about how slick it was. I looked down at the rabbit, biting my lip and fluttering my eyelashes.

  
Suddenly, he surged towards me, grabbing my arms, picking me up, and then roughly shoved me onto a nearby table. He let out a guttural growl and lifted one of my legs onto his shoulder. The thrill I felt was almost too much. I started to hiss and moan as he grazed his rough fingers against my throbbing sweet spot. “Oh yesss..,”I whimpered, desperate for more. “Please, S-Springtrap. More, please,” his grin widened as he caressed my wet folds. He put the tip of his finger into my aching hole, causing me to wriggle around from being impatient. Springtrap stopped and brought his hand up to my face. “Don’t want to go in dry, do we?” he said, tracing my lips with his fingers. “Mind giving me a hand?” He watched eagerly as I took each of his fingers into my mouth, swirling my tongue around them and making sure they were properly lubricated. “Good girl,” he murmured, bringing his attention back to the situation down below. I felt him teasing my hole, by just barely putting a finger in. I felt too hot, too aroused, too overwhelmed. I needed the relief. Sick of him toying with me, I snapped, “Just fuck me already!” He blinked, smirked, and then deviously plunged his middle finger in. I gasped in satisfaction as he started to repeatedly ram his finger inside.

  
He leaned over me, grunting in concentration. I reached up and grabbed at his jaw, forcing him to look at me. After a short amount of time, he added another finger, which coaxed a squeak out of me, but as he continued thrusting his fingers inside, my noises turned into satisfied moans. Everything felt so hazy and pleasurable. I started to wonder if there was a way I could steal him from the attraction, and stash him in my house. There were so many situations that I wanted to occur with him. No being has ever made me this aroused in such a short amount of time. I started to feel overwhelmed and near my peak. My moaning turned into begging, saying Springtrap’s name in hope that he wouldn’t stop. I saw stars in my vision as ecstasy poured over my body.

  
When I started to remember my surroundings, I felt Springtrap slowly curling his fingers inside me in the aftermath of my bliss. My toes curled at the gentle sensation and I groaned in contentment. I felt the rabbit pull his fingers out and picked me up off the table. He sat against a wall, and placed me sideways in his lap so my head was on his chest. “Mind doing me a favor?” he mumbled, lifting up his metal hand that was drenched in my juices. He gave me a cocky smirk and I reluctantly grabbed his hand. He watched intently as I licked off every finger, dragging my tongue along them and sucking them clean. He clearly enjoyed it, with the way his ears were twitching and the way he was watching with hooded eyes.

  
It wasn’t long before we heard the door open at the other end of the attraction. Springtrap’s ear flopped upright to listen and quickly picked me up. “Shit. The day guard is here,” he said, running over to grab my pile of clothes and then helping me get dressed.

  
Once I was dressed, (in my dirty clothes that I was desperate to wash) we hurried to the emergency exit. He turned to me and asked quietly, “Will you be coming back?” I gave him a smile and reached up to brush through his cheek fur. I beckoned him to come closer, and then smugly said, “After a night like that, you probably won’t be able to get rid of me.” And I gave him a wink. His ears perked up and he said, “Until next time, then.” I opened the exit door and stepped outside. Before I closed it, I laughed and said, “Next time, I’ll bring a strap-on.” And then I shut the door in his confused face. Springtrap stood there, motionless, before before asking, “What’s a strap-on?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind! I’ve never been a writer, and with this being my first ever story, it’s taken quite a lot of confidence to write this, much less post it. If you enjoyed it, please let me know! I’m not looking for criticism, I just wrote this for fun.


End file.
